un changement très radical
by Lovered-gwen
Summary: - Mais qui sont ces étranges frères et sœurs qui mettent tant mal à l'aise Demidredus, Tara ? Je ne sais pas Fabrice, et puis comment se fait-il qu'on ne puissent pas effacer leur souvenir, alors qu'ils sont des sorceliers ?


Salut tout le monde! Bon j'ai un peu le trac, c'est ma première fan fiction!

Bon, voici les infos importantes:

 **disclaimer:** merci à notre cher Sophie de nous prêter son monde de foufoux pour nos imagination débordante.

 **rating:** je sais pas trop encore donc je mets celui-là.

 **Résumé :** \- Mais qui sont ces étranges frères et sœurs qui mettent tant mal à l'aise Demidredus, Tara ? Je ne sais pas Fabrice, et puis comment se fait-il qu'on ne puisse pas effacer leur souvenir, alors qu'ils sont des sorceliers ?

 **À savoir:** -l'histoire se passe après le tome 12

\- Tara n'est pas enceinte!

Bon je n'ai personne pour me corriger, juste antidote don j'espère que ça ira.

L'introduction est assez courte, mais les chapitres iront en s'allongent.

* * *

 **Introduction**

\- Gab, rend moi mes écouteurs ! Pas question qu'on voie encore se truc !

Cela faisait 10 minutes qu'on se chamaillait à cause de ces maudits écouteurs. On allait les casser si ça continue !

\- Non, t'en que tu ne voudras pas qu'on regarde Annabelle, je ne te le rendrais pas ! Et puis si tu ne veux pas le voir c'est que t'es peureuse ! me répondit-il en rajoutant son regard du chat potée.

\- Mais non, ce n'est pas pour ça ! C'est juste que depuis qu'il est sorti, y a quoi ? Trois mois ? On le regarde tous les jours et j'en ai marre ! Si tu veux on regarde un autre film d'horreur.

Tout à coup, j'entendis une voix robotique, annonçant les arrêts :

\- Tum, tum, tudum ! Cher voyageur, nous arrivons à proximité de la gare de Tagon, veillez récupérer vos bagages calmement. Attendez l'arrêt total du train avant de sortir. Nous vous remercions de votre voyage et vous souhaitons à bientôt sur la ligne SNCF.

Je me mis à tirer la langue à Gabriel. Il fit une tête dépitée, type chien battu. J'avais gagné, on ne regarderait pas Annabelle tout de suite.

Nous prîmes nos valises et sortîmes du train. À l'extérieur de la gare, beaucoup de personnes attendez les voyageurs. En même temps, ont été mi-aout, et dans la région il faisait beau en ce moment. Donc beaucoup de bruit, de cris et d'embrassade à la sortie de la gare

 **oOo**

Moi et Gabriel nous n'avions personne qui nous attend, mais on était habitué. Chaque été c'était la même chose. On partait de paris avec le train et on atteint Tagon au bout de quelque heure. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers un loueur de vélo qui été tout proche et pas cher.

On loua deux vélos et une petite carriole à attacher au vélo pour mettre notre peu de bagages. Nous prîmes ensuite la route qui passait au bord de la falaise, près de la mer. Il faisait beau, il était presque midi et on pouvait voir sur les plages aux alentours, des personnes en train de pique-niquer.

Au bout d'un chemin de terre, très compliqué à pratiqué à vélo, nous vîmes enfin la maison de nos grands-parents. C'était une jolie petite maison à deux étages, avec un toit en bois. Autour, notre grand-mère avait fait un magnifique jardin, plein de fleurs colorées. On ne le voyer pas, mais je savais qu'à l'arrière de la maison, se trouver le potager de mon grand-père et une belle piscine, écologique s'il vous plaît.

 **oOo**

À peine étions-nous arrivés dans le jardin, que la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Apparurent ma grand-mère, qui essayait de courir, et mon grand-père, plus à la traine.

\- Gab ! Tu as maigri cette année ! s'exclama mon grand-père.

\- Oh et vous ressembler de plus en plus à votre mère et à votre grand-père ! Dis ma grand-mère

\- Tu es jalouse Jeannine !

\- De toi ? Surement pas Paul, je dis juste qu'ils sont de plus en plus beaux. Mais bon, arrêtons de nous chamailler, entrer les jumeaux !

 **oOo**

Moi et l'autre guignol, on est effectivement un peu plus que frères et sœurs, on est jumeau. Sauf que généralement, les faux jumeaux ne se ressemblent pas temps que ça ! Même couleur de cheveux, presque même couleur des yeux, ceci en amande avec de longs cils noirs. Le seul truc qui différencier notre visage est encore, c'été sa forme, un visage un peu carré pour mon frère, et pour moi un visage légèrement arrondit. Et à mon plus grand bonheur, j'étais l'ainée ! Bon à 7 minutes près, mais quand même !

Bon, nos goûts et notre personnalité diffèrent aussi. Moi, la farceuse de la famille, pas fifille du tout (du rose ? Beurk, éloigné cette horreur de moi !), et ayant fait 9 ans de gym et mon frère, beaucoup plus timide et discret, aimant à la folie les films d'horreur ou autre, et ayant fait du tennis presque toute sa vie. Il était aussi champion de France d'échec, ce qui faisait le bonheur de nos grands-parents. Eh oui, que voulez-vous, je ne peux pas être première en tout. On serait enfin majeur en octobre.

Paul, notre grand-père nous ressembler effectivement énormément. Grand, fin, et ayant les mêmes cheveux que nous, mais un peu grisonnant, c'été de lui que l'on tenait nos yeux, hum… peu habituelle ? Jeannine, elle, était blond doré, elle était encore jeune dans sa tête et faisait de la dance toutes les semaines avec ses amies.

Notre mère, était une des PDG d'une grande banque mondiale, est voyagé tout le temps. Elle nous avait donc placés dans un internat à paris. Notre père, ayant toujours aimé notre mère et étant très doux d'après nos grands-parents, c'été fait viré de la maison avant même d'apprendre notre existence

. Nos grands-parents, les parents de notre mère, on les adoré, c'était les seuls à vraiment s'intéresser à nous. Même notre mère ne nous apprécier guère, et on le lui rendait bien. Attend, comment apprécier une femme qui était partie de l'hôpital sans ces nourrissons, pour aller à Hong Kong pour le business, en vous laissant à la garde de nos grands-parents le premier mois de votre vie, puis en vous récupérant, vous refilez le plus rapidement possible à une nurse ?

Nous n'avions jamais vraiment réussi à nous faire des amis, et puis en première année on nous avait mis dans des chambres différentes. On s'était vite mis à devenir des cauchemars pour le directeur, à tel point que deux mois plus tard nous étions de nouveau dans la même chambre. On était donc devenu encore plus complice qu'avant, est dès que l'un de nous avait un problème, l'autre rappliqué illico presto. Ainsi que pour l'école, ce qui faisait qu'on était assez bon (j'étais encore la première, NIARK, NIARK, NIARK !).

 **oOo**

Tout à coup, Jeannine se mit à parler, ce qui me sortit de mes pensées

-Bon, nous avons préparé votre chambre. Il n'y a plus qu'à installer vos affaires.

Enfin, les vacances commencées ! On allait pouvoir se détendre et se reposer.

* * *

Alors ça vous a plus? Donnez-moi votre avis en review, ça fait toujours plaisir!

Je ne sais pas trop quand je pourrai poster le prochain chapitre


End file.
